


Tumblr Drabbles

by spacedads



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, angst because thats my speciality, any ship ill write for just as long as theyre not abusive :/, babies being babies, being in love, cute stuff, drabbles from my tumblr!!, fluff mostly, please request on my tumblr !!, will be adding as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedads/pseuds/spacedads
Summary: Drabbles from my tumblr I've written. Request one for your ship brigittefitz.tumblr.com. I'm not very comfortable with full smut, but soft smut i can write, usually i like promts with it but!! Still send <3Rarepairs, fix-it drabbles, and other things.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's note

Hello :^) these are all from my tumblr, if you want to request anything it's brigittefitz. Send a ship plus a promt you want me to write. 

What i write: 

\- soft  
\- angst  
\- rarepairs  
\- fix it drabbles  
\- tooth rotting fluff  
\- soft smut

What I don't:

\- hardcore smut  
\- anything abusive  
\- anything cruel  
\- anything that makes me uncomfortable  
\- ships im not okay with writing.


	2. Eddie Kaspbrak (La madrague - Brigitte Bardot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The train will carry me toward autumn  
> to find back the rainy city.  
> I'll share my grief with noone,  
> I'll keep it close like a friend."

The train station had barley been packed when Eddie boarded it. He sat, tucked away in the back. Under a beanie and rain coat, fiddling nervously with his soft gloves.   
New York had been beautiful. The singers, the leaves changing. He had even gone ice skating on one of the rinks. It felt all too magical. And he was leaving it behind. Eddie frowned.   
The train began to huff along, as Eddie pressed his face against the glass. Watching the people on the platform wave goodbye to the train. Watching all the loved ones wishing a goodbye.   
Eddie sat back and pulled out his throw blanlet, laying back and drifted asleep to the thought of getting to tell his friends about everything. When he arrived to Derry, he would do just that.


	3. Hanbrough (Generation Why - Conan Grey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This town don't got much to do  
> And you and I haven't got much to lose  
> So do you wanna leave everyone in this place for good?"

Mike paddled his bike down the near ending road. The air had picked up lightly, giving him a cool breeze to follow. Beside him, Bill struggled to pick up speed and keep up with him. 

"Do you ever think of just getting out of here?" Mike asked, turning back briefly to look at Bill.   
Bill's eyebrows furrowed and shrugged, "Sometimes, doesn't everyone though?" 

"I mean, where would you go?" Mike slowed down, allowing Bill to catch up.

"I suppose London, maybe Rome. Somewhere pretty to write." Bill answered. "Somewhere with a pretty view. What about you?" Bill turned to him. 

Mike suppressed a smile, "Florida. Maybe New York." 

"Why?" 

"I dunno, somewhere exciting. Somewhere new I guess." Mike full on grinned now with a blush. 

Mike and Bill exhanged looks and Mike nodded to himself. Anywhere but Derry would be fine. Just fine.


	4. Beronica + Angst

Veronca walked Betty towards her front house, arm linked in arm, as their shoes sounded the cement. Veronica released Betty's arm and looked up to look at her. She took her hand and smile as Betty stood a little taller to her from the first step of the porch. 

Betty took her hand back and slipped them into her pocket. She gave Veronica a half smile and waved her off, "Goodnight V." 

"Goodnight B. Tomorrow, pops?" Veronica asked, stopping to turn to Betty. 

Betty nodded, "Oh course." 

Betty watched Veronica trail back to her car, get in and drive off. 

Betty sighed and leaned against the front door. She frowned. The idea of having to sit through Veronica and Archie making eyes at each other didn't sound fun in the slightest. Her heart hurt at the idea of Veronica never looking at her like that.


End file.
